warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousefur/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} |age= Approx. 144 moons (12 years) at death |death=Killed by a Dark Forest tom |kit=Mousekit |warrior=Mousefur |senior warrior=Mousefur |elder=Mousefur |starclan resident=Mousefur |mother=One-eye |father=Halftail |brother=Runningwind |mentor = Unknown |apps = Thornclaw, Spiderleg |livebooks =''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Last Hope, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Ultimate Guide }} Mousefur is a small dusky brown she-cat with eyes the color of sunlit ice. Mousefur was a ThunderClan warrior under Bluestar's and Firestar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. She was born to One-eye and Halftail as Mousekit alongside her brother, Runningkit. As a young warrior, Mousefur participated in a Sunningrocks skirmish. She continued to fight for her Clan against Brokenstar, all the while training her first apprentice, Thornpaw. Her brother was killed by Tigerclaw and his rogues. As a senior warrior, she received a second apprentice, Spiderpaw. In the turmoil of the destruction of the forest, her temper shortened and her frustrations grew. By the end of the Great Journey, the exhausted warrior retired from her duties just as Spiderleg received his warrior name. As an elder, Mousefur retained her sharp tongue. She cultivated a strong friendship with Longtail and Purdy. Mousefur was slain during the Great Battle and the whole Clan grieved her loss. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Mousefur is a young warrior of ThunderClan. She is injured during the battle at Sunningrocks against RiverClan, but Spottedleaf assures Bluestar she'll heal. She ridicules Fireheart for bringing Cloudkit into ThunderClan in the middle of leaf-bare, and fiercely defends her Clan in battle against Brokenstar. She receives an apprentice, Thornpaw. :She, Thornpaw, and her brother, Runningwind, are ambushed by Tigerclaw and his rogues while patrolling and Runningwind is killed. When Fireheart tries to prevent an unjust battle against WindClan, Mousefur challenges the deputy's interpretation of the warrior code and politely refrains herself from attending. After Bluestar's death, she respects the leadership of Firestar and is fiercely loyal, fighting in the battle against BloodClan along with her former apprentice, Thornclaw. The New Prophecy :Mousefur is now a senior warrior and has a new apprentice, Spiderpaw. While leading a patrol to observe Twolegs in their territory, one of them grabs Mousefur and she dislocates her shoulder trying to escape. With Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw missing, Mousefur assumes they've abandoned their Clan. She urges Firestar to name a new deputy after Graystripe is captured, and grumbles why he didn't already name Brambleclaw his successor since it was obvious who Firestar favored. :She participates on the Great Journey and befriends Heavystep from RiverClan. Mousefur snaps at Brambleclaw and Brackenfur when they arrive at their new camp and she cannot find a suitable nest. After Spiderleg's warrior ceremony, she retires to the elders' den. Mousefur is hostile towards the outsiders Firestar invites into ThunderClan, including Daisy and Stormfur, and snarks at Leafpool if she intends to stay after her brief plight with Crowfeather. She calls a Clan meeting to discuss her concerns, and to reassure her, Firestar names Brambleclaw deputy. Mousefur objects that it was against the warrior code since Brambleclaw hadn't mentored an apprentice, but Leafpool reveals she had a dream about StarClan choosing Brambleclaw, which satisfies Mousefur. Power of Three :She and Longtail form a strong friendship, and she often guides him around camp due to his blindness. Mousefur welcomes Graystripe back, and upon noticing he's taken Millie as his mates, slyly remarks he's still breaking rules. Mousefur catches a brief greencough outbreak but makes a full recovery. During the battle against the Clans, she and Longtail hide with the kits in Firestar's den and tries to distract them. :Mousefur begrudgingly eats herbs to prevent her from catching green-cough, but insists they shouldn't be wasted on her. She tries to go with the other sick cats to the abandon Twoleg nest to help treat them, but Firestar and Brambleclaw prevent her. She quickly befriends Purdy and the two enjoy gossiping on some basking rocks. She blames herself for Honeyfern's death when an adder kills her. Mousefur also helps Jayfeather identify an herb Leafpool gave her on accident. Omen of the Stars :During a storm that forces the Clan to evacuate the camp, Mousefur refuses to leave behind prey, claiming it would upset StarClan to waste fresh-kill, and Longtail and Briarpaw run to fetch it. A tree falls, killing Longtail and paralyzing Briarpaw, and the old she-cat is distraught, blaming herself for what happened. Lionblaze reflects how Mousefur wasn't herself after Longtail's death. She and Jayfeather reflect about Ashfur's death and Hollyleaf's unexpected return. Mousefur confides in him about her troubled dreams, suspecting that the end of the Clans is near. During the Great Battle, she is delighted to see Longtail fighting alongside her again, but is slain by a Dark Forest cat. Her spirit joins Hollyleaf's and Ferncloud's as they welcome Bramblestar as the new leader. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Mousekit is born to White-eye and Sparrowpelt alongside her brother, Runningkit. They play with Bluefur's kits, Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Purdy takes charge of Mousefur's burial. He grooms her fur for her vigil, and decides to bury her with a magnificent view of lake, claiming Mousefur always enjoyed watching the sunset from there. Detailed description :Mousefur 'is a small, wiry, thick, glossy, and soft-furred dusky brown she-cat, with eyes the color of sunlit ice. Trivia Interesting facts *Mousefur never had any interest in having a mate.Revealed on the Warriors OF Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described as light brown. *She has been mistakenly called a tabby. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages